An Otaku's Dream
by xTimeGoddessKarinx
Summary: Yes you have it, the story of epic randomness, a hardcore otaku's dream. Click the story to figure it out for yourselves, the journey that no otaku has made before...
1. The Beginning of an Otaku Dream

**A/N: I am writing this fanfic together with my friend MG6673, so please don't comment on any of us stealing each other's ideas because this is a joint effort of epic proportions :) **

**MG6673 and I do NOT own any of the anime series that we decide to use in this messed up fanfic. Now... Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>Has there ever been something, that you have ALWAYS wanted to see, no matter how stupid it is. One day, in modern day Tokyo, two girls by the name of Madi and Kuno, had a very important mission they needed to succeed in, with the help of Yuko of course, the mission was to capture their favorite anime characters in the same world, and see the un-seeable, an otaku's dream.<p>

Our two young manga enthusist Madi and Kuno, march through the streets of Tokyo in search of the mysterious house, as soon as they heard the urban legend of the Space Time Witch. Unable to contain their excitement at the thought of their dream being realized, they immediately barged into the eerie little shop only to be greeted by two equally mysterious girls one in a pink dress with pink hair down just below her neck with two buns near the top and the other with long blue hair pulled apart into pig tails and a purple dress.

"Would you like to come in now" the two girls said in unison.

"Were here to see Space Time Witch" Madi politely said.

"Who are you two?" Kuno questioned the two.

"Im Marodashi but call me Maro" the pink one said.

"And im Morodashi but call me Moro" The purple one followed up then a little black creature came bouncing in.

"And I'm Mokona Modoki" the little black creature boasted the in massive exciment Kuno and Madi proceeded to glomp the black bunny or whatever the hell it is.

"Oh my god! It's a bunny!" Kuno exclaimed, with her strawberry Pocky in her mouth, that for some un-describable reason, she has a never-ending supply of Pocky.

"Tell us where the space time witch is NOW bunny! Or are you her in disguise? HUH! HUH!" Madi yelled, while snatching the black bunny from Kuno's hug.

The Black Bunny was struggling to gasp for air, since Madi would not stop choking and interrogating it.

"WHAT ARE YOU! WHERE IS THE SPACE-TIME WITCH NOW BUNNY! I NEED HER NOW! ARE YOU HER FAMILIAR OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! OR ARE YOU HER IN DISGUISE!TELL ME! TELL ME!" shouted Madi interrogating at the speed of light (somehow that is possible).

"Hey! That's MY BUNNY!" Kuno snatched the black bunny away from Madi, and the poor thing was starting to turn white, from it's lack of oxygen. Kuno handed the black bunny some chocolate pocky because she loves strawberry more, but before the poor thing could bite it, Madi snatched it away.

. . . . .help. . ." the black. . .err. .. white bunny was crawling almost like a cripple begging for the person called Watanuki.

"Hey Mokona! I didn't know you came back from helping Syaoran and Sakura out!" Watanuki welcomed.

"I'm the. . . Bl-ack. . .Mokona Modoki. . . ."

"What happened to you?" Watanuki asked. Mokona responded by pointing his little hand at the two girls.

"Um. . . . Sorry about that? Ehhehe. . . Were here to see the Space Time Witch" Madi claimed embarrassed realizing what her "interrogation" has done.

" Customers for Yuko huh ?" Watanuki said as he welcomed them into the shop, despite what has become of the Black Mokona, who was resting on Watanuki's right shoulder. Madi tried giving the Black Mokona some Pocky, but it turned away, of course that is to be expected after being scared half to death.

"Oh Sorry I'm Watanuki , Yuko's assistant" The tall young man with black hair and glasses said?

"Im Kuno and this is Madi" Kuno responed.

"Hi" Madi also added in as they proceeded to follow Watanuki to room filled with beautiful traditional japanese decore.

"Yuko will be in soon if you need anything let me know" Watanuki politely said with a half dead Mokona on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Kuno greatfully said.

"Sorry about Mokona" Madi Apologized agian.

"No need, you just saved me an afternoon of supplying Sake to this little drunk rabbit" He said as they laughed while Watanuki proceeded to the door and Mokona weakly said "Mokona's a Mokona" then the door closed, Kuno and Madi took a seat in the Japanese style room where they calmly drank tea after the torture of the black Mokona Modoki until a tall beautiful woman in a japanese kimono walked in.

"So. . . Um. . . Are you the Space-Time Witch?" Kuno asked while loudly munching on Pocky, and slurping tea EXTREMELY loudly as it echoed through the hallways.

"That is what some people call me, but you can just call me Yuko."

"We have the MOST AWESOME IDEA EVER! And we need YOUR help! We'll give up anything to see this. This. Is. An. Otaku's. Dream! " Kuno dropped her pocky and pointed at Madison. "Show the blueprints Madi!"

"Okay our plan is to get these people from different worlds together in one world to see their hilarious reactions! We researched their profiles, personality, and hobbies and noticed that the combinations of these world heroes would make the most entertaining entertainment EVER known to hardcore otakus!" Madi layed out the blueprints on the floor, and Kuno used Pocky to point out the key points.

_Ouran High school host club (our world)=Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Hitachin Twins_

_FMA=Armstrong, Al, Ed, Roy (is dead sexy... in a miniskirt :))_

_Naruto= Naruto, TenTen, Sasuke, Jiraiya_

"Wait a second… this sounds like a wonderful idea and all, but where did you get the information about all these people and how do you know that they are from different worlds?" Yuko asked after looking at the "blueprints".

"Well. . . Madi and I were in the Tokyo library, and I picked the lock to get into the forbidden section of the library and. . . ."

_**Flashback **_

_Madi and Kuno were at the Tokyo library with stacks of manga about 3 feet high, sitting on the carpet being bored half to death. They were in a section surrounded by shelves, so that they don't get kicked out AGAIN for SOMEONE eating pocky too loudly. "I'm so bored Madi! I've already read most of these series. . . Twice!" Kuno whined while she was dozing off with her head on top of a random manga book._

"_I have too so deal with it!" Madi munched on pocky as well._

_As the two of them were about to doze off, the clock struck twelve noon and they felt an ominous wind touch their skin, giving them goosebumps, almost as if it were calling them. Curious, they followed the direction of the wind and it lead to a hallway that they have never recalled seeing before, despite the fact that they go there daily. At the end of the hallway, there was a locked door, and the wind settled down._

"_What the hell. . . You felt that wind didn't you?" Madi stared at the door confused. "Where did that wind come fr- KUNO! What are you doing?" Kuno was starting to pick the lock with a hairclip that she had on her._

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to pick the lock so we can see what exactly makes this room forbidden, and why we haven't noticed it before?" Kuno said as she examined the lock that keeps the forbidden library shut so tight._

"_Yeah but this room is forbidden, I doubt you can open the lock to it with just a mere haircl- Oh my God! Y-you did it?" Madi jumped a foot back from Kuno and looked into the old room._

"_heehee! How do you think I get into my house when I forget the key? My Dad taught me of course!" Kuno walked into the room, grabbing two ramune bottles (since she has an unlimited supply of that too) with two pocky boxes out of her jacket and threw a bottle at Madi for refreshments. Then she flickered the lights on and was off to lala land._

"_I always thought you snuck in through the window" Madi murmured under her breath as Kuno was already running through the book shelves._

_Madi chugged down the ramune, and quickly browsed through the shelves with her inhuman reading speed._

_*6 hours later*_

_All there is are old dusty books, some which are about to rip apart! This is even more boring than the manga section!" Kuno yawned out of tiredness and started to rub her eyes from the irritation of the dust. She took a break on the antique couch and had an afternoon snack of pocky._

_Madi ignored Kuno's complaints, and continued to look at the sections. The wind started to whistle again and found a hidden window that had the view of the sunlight from outside. A golden box, a few feet from Kuno, glowed from under some dusty cloth, almost as if it was reflecting the light that the sun was giving._

"_Ku-no! Take that cloth off of that g-glowing box over there to your right!" Madi said speechlessly, as Kuno turned to the. . . "Damnit Kuno your OTHER right!" Madi was already yelling at the top of her lungs. Being scared, Kuno lifted the cloth off the glowing box, and Madi rushed up next to her to see what it was._

"_Wh-What is this?" Kuno whispered as she even dropped her Pocky box, because that's how amazing the glowing box was. _

_The box started to float up in the air, and the light of the sun acted as a key, lighting it's ray directly into the white gem. The box that was once sealed tight, is now open. Madi and Kuno made a step forward, unable to make even the slightest sound. What they had just witnessed was unbelievable for their own eyes to believe. The box contained something, an otaku would only dream of seeing._

"_I-Is this. . . . FORBIDDEN MANGA?" Madi gasped. She and Kuno looked at each other for a short moment, then back at the manga. Kuno started pinching her cheeks to make sure it wasn't a dream, then Madi started doing the same. . ._

" _I WANNA READ IT FIRST!" They said in unison, excitedly. They ripped open the different forbidden manga and read for the next couple of hours._

_*3 hours later*_

_"Hey Kuno? What you reading?" Madi asked, finally breaking the long silence of reading between them. She looked up from her manga, curious at Kuno's discovery._

_"It's called Fullmetal Alchemist! It's awesome!" Kuno exclaimed, still munching on Pocky. She seemed to already emotionally attached to the series. "How bout' you?"_

_"Ouran High School Host Club! It's AMAZING!" She gushed. She had already read the whole manga twice within the span of three hours._

_"Awesome!" Kuno giggled. She had just finished the last book in FMA. Her gaze then hit a book sticking out of the box. "What's that one?" Madi crawled over to it and picked up the book._

_"It's called Naruto" Madi read. The two looked at each other for a moment and then grew a sly grin upon their faces._

_"Let's read it!" The squealed in unison rapidly opening up the book and reading comfortably._

_*Current Time*_

"And that's what happened!" Madi smiled innocently as if they did nothing wrong. Which they did, I mean, they read forbidden manga!

"Hmm. . . This sound interesting and all but. . . . How did you know it was forbidden, and that you would need my services since you came here asking for the 'Space Time Witch'." Yuko asked, questioning whether she should believe this bizarre story of these two insane otakus, or not.

"Well, Come to think of it. . .there WAS a warning on the box that said 'Everything in this is 100% real blahblahblah and something about a curse. . . . CRAP!" Kuno explained to Yuko, realizing that her excitement to read the manga, made her forget the warning that was in big bold letters.

"What did it look like exactly?" Yuko asked, curious to hear of this "magical box" that they had mentioned.

"Um. . . Madi? Do you remember?" Kuno stuttered nervously.

"Errr. . . I kinda forgot. But what I CAN say is this. . . Roy Mustang has the legs for a miniskirt!" Madi exclaimed with no shame in saying whatsoever. Then, as giant light bulb flashed in Kuno's mind.

"I have an idea! Let's bring her to the library and just show it to her ourselves so we can prove that what we saw was real!" Kuno sipped the remaining of her tea, and rushed outside, waiting for Madi, and Yuko to follow her to the library.

*At the library*

Madi, Kuno, and Yuko entered the library, immediately walking to the manga section, where they first felt the wind. The three of them stood there for a few minutes staring at each other wondering why the wind hadn't appeared yet.

"Ummm. . . What the heck? Where's the wind damn it!" Kuno whispered to Madi starting to worry about their plan that consumed so much time to make.

"I don't know! If we don't prove to her that this is real, Yuko will never help us in achieving an Otaku's dream!" Madi replied, quietly stomping her foot in nervousness. The two of them stared at the clock.

"So. . .Where's the wind that you were talking about?" Yuko asked while tapping her foot getting impatient. I mean, who would believe a bizarre story like that!

"Umm. . . Ughh. . ." Madi and Kuno were speechless. The hour hand struck twelve, then the ominous wind recurred once again.

"There it is! COME ON LET'S HURRY UP BEFORE THE WIND DISAPEARS!" Kuno shouted . Her shout echoed through the library, loud enough for a familiar ear to hear. They rushed to follow the wind through the hallway, with Yuko struggling to follow these hyperactive otaku's powered with pocky and excitement.

*Meanwhile in the Manga Art section of the Tokyo Library*

"COME ON LET'S HURRY UP BEFORE THE WIND DISAPEARS!" Kuno shouted, as her voice echoed all the way to the manga art section.

"What the? Kuno?" The man dropped what he was doing and couldn't help but notice Pocky crumb trails on the ground. That, was enough proof that who he thought it was, was really THE Kuno. He speed walked to follow the two from behind, leading to a hallway and room, that he has never recalled seeing before. He managed to walk into the room un-noticed, and hid behind one of the bookshelves to observe what was happening.

*Back with Madi, Kuno and Yuko (don't forget Mokona!)*

"So this is where you found the manga?" Yuko said as they walked into the hidden and forbidden room.

"As I recall yes" Madi said. She then spotted to box sitting neatly where they had left it. "There it is!" Madi pointed.

"And there's the label!" Kuno said, munching her pocky and pointing to a bold label on the box.

**Warning:**

**Forbidden manga inside. Read at own risk. Note: you may be cursed.**

"Well, that's convincing" Yuko said flatly, still staring at the box's surprising label. She was in shock knowing the story was true.

"Yup!" Kuno smiled, happy Yuko finally believed her. I mean it took a while but her plan worked.

"I'm glad you believe us" Madi giggled. A shadow then caught her eye, hiding behind a bookshelf in the forbidden room "Kuno, Yuko I think we have company." Madi said nervously.

"huh?" Kuno looked over at the shadow and her eyes immediately widened in shock "Is that...Jeffy?"

To be continued...


	2. Wishes, Card Tricks, and Pocky

Previously on Otaku Dream

Kuno and Madi met with the Time Space Witch Yuuko-san and explained their plan , after that they returned to the library where an unexpected guest appeared.

"Is that that you Jeffy?" Kuno surprisingly questioned.

"Jeffrey what are you doing here in Japan?" Madi asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing , I'm working here while im on a foreign exchange program studying art it's my job making sure no one messes with the books in the forbidden section." Jeffrey explained.

"Not doing a very good job are you Big Dog?" Kuno jokingly asked.

"Yeah this is twice we've got in here" Madi said.

" I just got on my shift when I saw you guys back here I was curious what you were up to so I tried not to be noticed, but no luck by the way who are you miss." Jeffrey asked.

"I'm Yuuko just a humble shop owner here in town here on an errand with these two girls." Yuuko explained.

"Ok what's with the stuff toy on you shoulder?" Jeffrey asked.

"Hey Mokona's A Mokona Dumb Boy GOT THAT!" Mokona angrily Corrected him

"HOLY SHIT IT'S ALIVE, IT TALKS! Wait. What the heck is a Mokona anyway?" Jeffrey Asked after being shocked by the black rabbit thing.

"Mokona's Mokona you'd count them one Mokona then two then you'd stop, there's only two." Yuuko explained.

"How's that an answer" Jeffrey asked with a weird look on his face while Kuno and Madi Whispered to each other giggling.

"This seems very familiar some how?" Kuno whispered to Madi giggling

"Yeah." Madi responded.

"What's so funny you two?" Jeffrey asked.

"NOTHING!" Kuno and Madi responded in unison.

"Ok so can you guys explain why you guys are here before my boss comes and I get fired." Jeffrey inquired.

(Kuno and Madi explain their plan to Jeffrey for the next 5 minutes.)

"OKAY! I think I get sounds like fun." Jeffrey said

"Doesn't it?" the two responded in unison

"Of course there's still the matter of payment for my services in this matter. Kuno, Madi, your payment for this experience is that after this is over, you must never read another manga or watch another anime ever again, and if you do the book or the device you use to do so will appear blank." Yuuko explained.

"WHAT?" the two enthusiasts shouted.

"Hold on Yuuko, don't you think that's too steep a price." Madi said.

"It's not Madi." Jeffrey commented.

"What do you mean?" Kuno asked.

"Think About it for a second the price has to be equal to that of the wish right? Well your wish will distort the lives of the characters or people you want to meet in different worlds.

All this falls under the category of manga and anime, that which is only suppose to be fantasy to those of us in this world, so paying with your ability to read and watch it later is a fair price." Jeffrey explained.

"Your quite sharp young man." Yuuko commented.

"But at the same time the ability to read manga and watch anime is an Otaku's Soul and to give it up even for something like this is still unacceptable, at least under these circumstances." Jeffrey said.

"What are you getting at?" Yuuko asked.

"I'm suggesting a gamble, if I win you grant their wish for free, but if you win you take their abilities to read manga and watch anime free of charge." Jeffrey challenged.

"Interesting, an all or nothing game but to do it like this their price would have to be much higher so that even if I lose, balance will still be maintained." Yuuko explained, making an effort to keep the competition fair.

"Which is why I'll bet my ability to do so as well. That should be enough to even it up so how about it, you game?". Jeffrey asked.

"I like your fire boy… BRING IT ON!" Yuuko eagerly accepted.

"Ok" Jeffrey said as he pulled out a brand new box of casino playing cards he just happen to have on him. "This box of casino cards has never been opened before,so we'll be playing small version of old maid. You look through the deck and pick 2 cards and at least one of them has to be a joker. Then you lay them out on the table facedown. If I pick the court or number card I win, but if I pick the joker then you win simple enough right. Jeffrey explained.

"Are you sure about this Jeffy?" Kuno asked

"Yeah are you?" Madi followed up.

"Nope" Jeffrey said causing the two to fall over anime style."In a gamble the only thing that's sure is that nothing is ever sure."

(To Yuuko looking through the card's)

"Hmmm. . .there's nothing that shows the deck has been tampered with but this kid made big mistake in his rules. Every deck comes with two jokers, and he said at least one of them has to be a joker and that's how I'll get him." Yuuko thought to herself as she set the two joker's on the table. "Pick your card Boy!" She said.

"OK I pick this one but hold on second" Jeffrey said as he pointed to the left one.

"What's wrong having second thoughts?" Yuuko asked confidently, with an arrogant smirk showing on her face.

"Nope just thought I'd make this more interesting" He said as he pull a silver lighter out his pocket. He then lit it and burned the card he picked without turning it over shocking everyone. "With the card I picked now in ashes the game will be decided by the one I didn't pick if its a number or court you win but if its the joker I win hehehe."

(Yuuko looked in shock as he flipped the card over to reveal the joker giving the Otaku's the win)

"You burned that first card to reverse the rules on me. Very clever. I fell right into your trap you knew what I'd from the start huh?" Yuuko asked.

"It's doesn't matter at this point. What DOES is that I won our little game, so you have to pay up." Jeffrey said while Madi and Kuno were jumping for joy.

"Where did you learn that Jeff?" Madi asked.

"From a Manga called Gamble Fish I highly recommend it." Jeffrey replied with a grin of victory on his face.

"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY~!" Kuno wouldn't stop jumping for joy at the fact that her otaku dreams are going to come true after the intensive thinking in which her and Madi have gone through to come up with there oh so brilliant plan. "So Yuuko…Why don't we start going into different worlds now? Hehehe.." Kuno asked unable to contain her sheer happiness. "Yeah! Let's go NOW!" Madi insisted with sparkles in here eyes.

"Umm… Well the white mokona, that can bring people to different dimensions is kind of being used at the moment." Yuuko said flatly.

Kuno and Madi faceplanted to the ground, while Jeffrey did the international face palm.

"Damn it. . . Now what are we going to do?" Kuno cursed.

"Umm… Kuno… if I'm not mistaken the Ouran High School Host club is in this world!" Madi mentioned as Kuno's face immediate went back to how it was before.

"Okay! OUR FIRST STOP IS TO OURAN!" "OH MY GOD HECK YEAH! TAMAKI HERE I COME!~" Madi exclaimed, going into her rabid fan girl mode. While everybody just started slightly stepping away from the Madi.

"Hmm. . . This could actually give me some inspiration for a manga…" Jeffy muttered to himself, following Kuno and Madi, as they excitingly walked out of Yuuko's property.

"We'll be back after we're done with our business in Ouran!" Madi yelled to Yuuko as she skipped away in happiness. And the trio is now off… to an Otaku's ultimate adventure…

_**Next chapter:Ch.3- The day Madi goes insane**_


	3. The Day Madi Goes InsaneREALLY INSANE!

Previously on Otaku Dream

Our heroine's Kuno and Madi ran into their friend Jeffrey and made a deal with Yuuko, and now they can travel to different worlds. Unfortunately, their source of travel is being used so now, out of sheer convenience they are heading to Ouran Academy.

Madi sat impatiently in her chair. They were heading to Ouran Academy on a bus, since it was the cheapest way to travel.

There was no way Madi could sit still, she was so excited to meet Tamaki, it was overwhelming. Kuno sat next to her, munching on her pocky, and Jeffy was reading a manga aka studying.

"I'm so excited!" Madi squealed silently, so she didn't disturb the other bus passengers.

"Me too!" Kuno agreed "I can't wait to see the twins and Hunny!" she gushed happily. Kuno secretly chuckled at the thought of seeing a sadistic Kyouya, but no one needed to know that.

"Yeah…" Madi sighed dreamily. Kuno smiled at how happy and excited Madi looked. What they both knew was, Madi's Otaku Dream was about to be fulfilled.

"Madi…" A voice asked "And Kuno!"

The two girls turned their heads to see a teenaged Asian boy staring at them from the other side of the bus.

Suddenly their jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Madi yelled in shock.

"Seth! What are you doing here!" Kuno asked shocked as well. Kuno and Madi were good friends with 14 year old Seth Renk.

"Me, Tristan and Andre are going to a con here" He explained. Madi was overjoyed that Andre wasn't on the bus with them because if he was… let's just say the indescribable might happen.

"Sweet!" Kuno said happily. But what was about to occur for Madi and Kuno, was far more superior than just a mere anime-con, because their otaku dream was only starting to commence. Suddenly, it came time for the three travelers to get off the bus. They waved goodbye to Seth and got off the bus.

Madi looked in front of them to see the infamous gates of Ouran Academy. The three of them looked at the gates in shock and Madi fainted from sheer happiness. Jeff responded with his well-known face palm, one of many face palms that is soon to come. He began to question why he agreed to travel with them again

This is going to be a long, long day. . .

As the trio entered the sparkly Gates of Ouran, after they woke up Madi of course, great anticipation was in the air, most of it radiating from Madi, who was hyperventilating, barely able to keep her ground.

"Madi breath!" Kuno and Jeff yelled at the same time. Madi jumped and slowly started to regain her breath.

"heeeheehee! Sorry~" Madi replied, only barely regaining her composure.

"Well we've gotten this far, but how are we going to get into the school unnoticed?" Jeffery asked "I mean, we don't exactly 'fit in'"

"Well, we could always trick one of the students into getting us spare uniforms." Madi suggested, scheming for their sly sneak into Ouran High School. For in order to achieve her goal, she went by the idea that "The ends justify the means". . . It may not be the morally correct idea, but she just didn't care at the moment.

"Well what afterwards? I mean, Kuno is so sh-" Kuno cut Jeff off by kicking him in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What were you going to say Jeffy?" Kuno asked him with an evil, menacing tone, as she glared.

"Nothing" Jeffy groaned as he stood up, inching slightly away from Kuno. "But also, Madi is only 13, there's no way she'll be able to pass for a student"

"You'd be surprised" Madi said flatly, thinking of the many times she was mistaken for an 16 year old.

"We can just say, me and Madi have a height defect. . ." Kuno suggested. She hated to admit that she was short for her age almost as much as she hated those stale, distasteful carrots.

"Whatever…" Jeffery sighed, as doubt clouded his mind about the quickly thought out plan that had just been devised. .

*5 minutes later*

"I can't believe that worked!" Jeffery exclaimed as they walked away from a group of students in, perfectly fitting Ouran High School uniforms.

"I can! We are actresses after all!" Kuno giggled twirling around in her uniform, while grabbing pocky from her "pocky pouch".

"Now the next step, getting to the host club!" Madi exclaimed. She was overflowing with excitement, unable to stay on her feet, now that they were so close to finishing their goal, and one of her biggest otaku dreams.

"Okay then, let's split up" Jeff suggested "I'll go see if I can run into any host members that aren't in the club room and you girls, head to the host club"

"Roger!" The girls said in unison. They saluted Jeff as he headed off, and eagerly headed for the host club.

*In front of music room 3*

The two girls Kuno and Madi stood anxiously in front of the infamous Music Room 3, where the host club holds court.

Madi opened the door to the host club slowly, just to savor the moment. A rose petal wind flew at them. They stood in shock as they encountered the host club who were cosplaying as…pirates?

"Welcome~!" The host club members welcomed the ladies.

"Why it looks like these are some new guests" The host club king, Tamaki greeted the girls, with that princely smile that could melt a girls heart.

Madi was completely shocked and stood there not knowing what to say, what to do, or how to react as her mind was racing. Tamaki walked up to Madi and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hand gently.

"Why hello there, my princess." Tamaki said sweetly to Madi and then kissed her hand as if she were royalty.

Madi's face was red, she had no clue what to say. No one had ever treated her so sweetly before, let alone a 17 year old boy.

"OMG! It's Hunny!" Kuno squealed, glomping the 5 foot 18 year old who was standing their sweetly with his bunny Usa-chan.

"Whoa, that girl just attacked Hunny-senpai!" The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. Kuno didn't hear them, she just sat there hugging the confused 3rd year.

"Who are you girls?" Haruhi asked. She had hoped the two girls wouldn't start glomping her.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Kuno!" Kuno introduced herself "And My friend over there is Madi" Kuno motioned to her star struck friend.

"I see…" Haruhi trailed off, she hadn't seen these girls before, so she wondered if they were new. "Are you guys new students?" Haruhi asked.

"Actually no" Kyouya said, walking into the room with Jeffy. Apparently, Jeffy had ran into Kyouya on his way there.

Tamaki glanced at Jeff and suddenly a wave of host-ly inspiration hit him. He rested his elbows on Jeff's shoulder and started. "Oh I see we have a male entering our lovely sanctuary. Are you by any chance gay? What's your preference is it the strong and silent type, cool type or is it the cute loli-"

_PUNCH! _

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!" Jeff punched Tamaki before he could get any closer than he already was. The punch hit Tamaki back against a wall, then Tamaki proceeded to sulk in a corner of mushrooms. Kuno choked on her pocky and laughed hysterically at what just happened.

"Why did you punch Tamaki!" Madi gasped.

_KICK!_

"DON'T YOU DARE PUNCH MY TAMAKI!" Madi yelled, kicking Jeff in the shin as he fell over. Kuno just kept laughing….. Even louder.

" Ahem…Now before I got RUDELY interrupted….I'll explain everything…" Jeffrey said after regaining his composure, ready to inform their situation to the Ouran Host Club.

*10 minutes of explaining later*

"And that's what's going on" Jeffy ended his long explanation.

The host club stood there in shock. They had no clue what they just heard but, they strangely believed it.

"Well, if you would like, I would be happy to come with you" Tamaki said happily to the girls, it sounded like fun.

"I guess I'll come" Haruhi sighed. She didn't really want to go but, what else did she have to do, and leaving Tamaki to travel different dimensions by himself wouldn't be the smartest thing to do either…. Who knows what mayhem he'll get into.. .

"Sign us up!" The twins said. They of course wanted part of this as well.

"I want to come to! As long as Usa-chan can come" Hunny exclaimed. He hoped they also would have cake.

"Hmmph.." Mori carried Hunny on his back to show that he was going along as well.

"Well then, Since the whole host club is going… I guess it's only natural for me to come along as well." Kyouya said. "Hehehe… this could lead to a money-making opportunities as well… Pictures of he host club in different dimensions" Kyouya evilly muttered to himself.

"Great!" Madi smiled happily. She was glad that they were so willing to come.

They all headed back on the bus ready to head back to Tokyo and start their journey into other worlds.

To Be Continued…


	4. Animecon Adventures Part 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the host club characters, characters of xxxHolic, or any other anime characters that we use in this crazy, fourth-wall breaking excuse of a fanfic. We do in fact own ourselves along with Seth, Tristan and Andre and any other characters we may add in this...**

**Kuno: Hey! I own pocky though!**

**Madi: But you don't own the company that made Pocky! It's owned by Glico.**

**Kuno: Aw…..OOH OOOH~ Do I get to own the Ramune company! *sparkly eyes***

**Madi: No you don't! And you don't own Hello Panda's or any other Asian snacks!**

**Kuno: Aww... But you don't own any of the host club!**

**Madi: *goes in emo corner where mushrooms begin to grow***

**Kuno: And those mushrooms are owned by Tamaki! *mushrooms disappear***

**Madi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *cries***

**Jeffy: *facepalms* Let's just start the fanfic already...**

* * *

><p>Previously on Otaku Dream:<p>

Our Protagonists, Kuno, Madi, and Jeffy traveled by bus to the famous Ouran Academy where they met the Ouran Host Club. After a display of various events, the host club agreed to go with the group on their journey to travel to other worlds. Now, they all head back to Yuuko's to start their journey.

Madi, Kuno, Jeffy, and the Host Club arrived at Yuuko's shop where she stands waiting for them. The host club seem very interested in their strange surroundings.

"Ah, welcome back!" Yuuko smiled as the girls and Jeffy walked towards her. "I see you've found the Ouran host club"

"Yep!" Madi smiled. She was happy Tamaki was with them.

"And now we're ready to go!" Kuno said, excitedly, ready to start their journey. She couldn't wait to visit the other worlds.

"I hate to say it but you can't go yet" Yuuko told the girls flatly. The girls sunk to the ground in shock and disappointment.

"Why not?" Jeffy asked suspiciously "We already paid the debt for us to travel."

"You paid your debt" Yuuko motioned towards the girls and Jeffy "But not theirs" she then motioned to the host club.

Jeffy sighed. He knew what they had to do.

"Kuno, Madi" The girls looked up at Jeffy "Does the host club have to come with us?"

"YES!" Kuno and Madi screamed at Jeffy in unison. There was no way that those two would let go of the host club that easily.

"But how are we going to pay their debt?" Jeffy asked.

"There is a way" Yuuko interrupted. "You see, there is an anime convention going on today. There is a special contest going on called "Master Otaku" where you have to win as many competitions as you can to win a prize." Yuuko explained

"Oh yea! I remember that!" Kuno remembered happily "Me and Madi almost won last year!"

"We would have won too, if it weren't for stupid Andre and Seth!" Madi hissed.

"Why are you telling us this?" Jeffy asked Yuuko, totally ignoring Madi and Kuno.

"Well, the prize this year is the Heavenly Assassin Staff. It is supposed to be some anime collectable, but what no one knows is that is has magical powers." Yuuko told him.

"Let me guess. You want us to get it for you?" Jeffy asked, sure that's what this manipulative woman wanted.

"That would be correct. To pay for the host club to travel with you, you must win the Master Otaku contest and bring me back the Heavenly Assassin Staff"

Suddenly, Tamaki began to stroll towards Yuuko. Once he approached her he took her hand gently and looked up at her.

"Why Miss Yuuko." He started "You have lovely hair." it seemed as though he was flirting with her.

"Uh Madi?" Kuno asked her friend who was now sitting in a corner, sulking.

"Why thank you" Yuuko smiled at Tamaki "But I'm not a fan of younger men"

Tamaki then joined Madi in the emo corner.

"God, can we just go" Jeffy groaned. Kuno just laughed.

" Haha~ You got re-ject-ed~!" Kuno pointed at them and laughed even more.

*At the Con*

The Host Club stood by a restroom, waiting for Jeffy, Madi, and Kuno to come out in their costumes.

Suddenly, out of the men's room came Jeffy. He was dressed as a great and powerful samurai. He even had a katana around his wait.

"Oh wow Jeffy-chan!" Hunny gasped "You look so cool"

"Your costume seems very authentic" Kyouya said.

"Where did you get it?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh" Jeffy started "I made it myself" he beamed.

"Nerd." Tamaki and the twins said in unison.

"Oh shut up!" Jeffy yelled at the three of them. He then swung out his katana and sent the three boys flying.

"We're sorry!" Tamaki said, crying at Jeffy's feet.

"Uh, Jeffy-chan?" Hunny said nervously "What will the girls be wearing?"

"Yeah" The twins said "Those fan girls are so weird they could be dressed as us for all we know!"

"I wouldn't underestimate those girls" Jeffy said.

The host club was still dressed up as pirates, except for Kyouya, who didn't want to take part in this chaos, but he did, in fact, have a camera on him for money purposes…

"Yesh! My first con! I'm so excited! YAY!" Kuno shouted jumping for joy, skipping out of the girl's room in a…. Pocky box costume?

"What the heck are you wearing?" The twins asked in unison.

"Oh come on! It's obviously a pocky box, but it's not just any pocky box, it's a GIANT pocky box. This giant pocky box costume comes with giant pocky in it!" Kuno exclaimed, while accusingly pointing at the twins. "AND That's not all! There's also a compartment for other normal sized pocky boxes WITH an additional RA-MU-NE compartment!" Kuno yelled out like one of those advertisement voice actors, flailing her arms in the air

"She's an odd one…" Tamaki said smiling as a sweat dropped slid down his face.

"Knowing how weird she dressed…" Hikaru started.

"Madi-chan probably dressed up equally as weird." Kaoru followed.

"Nah, Those two are actually very different…"Jeffy said pointing out Madi, who had just finished changing into her…. Lolita dress?

" Hi guys!" Madi said smiling. She was wearing a pink frilly Lolita dress, with a bow on her head that complimented her dress well. The dress overall had many bows, and the design had cakes, and candy printed on it. Along with the dress, she was also wearing pink shoes, that matched perfectly overall. The host club was astonished at how… cute she looked, and the fact that she was dressed normally?

"What's with you guys?" she asked.

"Aww Madi-chan your soooo cute!" Kuno said, while giving her a hug. Shortly after, the announcer dude's voice was booming through the speakers, for everyone in the con to hear.

_Good Morning Otaku's! Now is time for the Master Otaku Contest to begin! The one who wins the most contests wins the title of "Master Otaku", along with the custom made, limited edition.. Heavenly Assassin Staff! Now.. Let us begin! Starting with the Lolita contest which will start in the next half- hour. Good luck all contestants, and HAVE FUN!_

"Madi-chan let's go!" Kuno grabbed Madi, and rushed to the Lolita contest, leaving the host club and Jeffy alone.

"Well… I guess we should start walking then." Jeffy said, after doing his signature face palm.

*Meanwhile with Kuno and Madi*

"Crap…" Kuno cursed, holding a map.

"We're lost aren't we?" Madi sighed. "Kuno you idiot!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! I got overexcited and yeah…." Kuno munched on her pocky, and handed Madi an apologetic pocky box. Then she took out her phone to call Jeffy.

"Umm… Jeffy…. We're kind of uh… lost…" Kuno cried out.

*Meanwhile with Jeffy*

**FACEPALM!**

"Kuno you idiot!" Jeffy yelled out. Then he looked around the crowd, to see Kuno a few feet in front of him. "Umm Kuno?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm behind you!" Jeffy yelled loud enough for Kuno to hear him. Kuno jumped a foot back as she turned around to see Jeffy face palming.

"NII-CHAN! I was so scared! I lost you guys and got madi lost and and and could have ruined our chnaces of winning the Master Otaku contest, andandandadnadnadnand there were so many people and it was scary AND A-"

"KUNO CALM DOWN!" Jeffy interrupted, hitting kuno on the head with a pocky box. "Just eat your pocky and relax." Jeffy sighed, handing Kuno the pocky box.

"I'm a pocky box!" Kuno cheered up, grabbing a bottle of ramune and chugging it down in joy.

"Nii-chan?" the host club exclaimed in unison

"We're not really siblings, she just calls me that, and besides, she's like a little sis to me and vice versa." Jeffy exclaimed. The host club nodded.

After the group rejoined up with the temporarily lost Kuno and Madi, they saw the line to sign up for the Lolita Contest. As they were about to fall in line, the two fan girls heard familiar voices off to the side of them. The looked at each other and nodded, quietly moving closer and closer to the familiar voices that they were hearing.

"Madi-chan… Is that…" Kuno whispered.

"Seth, Tristan and Andre? What the heck…" Madi replied whispering as well. The two of them then walked up closer to listen up on their conversation. Seth was wearing a black, gothic Lolita dress.

"Come on Seth! If you can be a Shouta, then you for sure can be a Loli too!" Tristan persuaded.

"Get me out of this dress!" Seth exclaimed.

"Unleash your inner femininity!" Andre said, resting his arm on Seth's head.

"We HAVE to win the staff!" Tristan followed Andre, and rested his arm on Seth's head.

"FINE FINE! Your messing up the wig!" Seth yelled as he pushed their arms off his head.

"Okay that's it… we are not letting those GIRLY MEN….. And Tristan win the staff!" Madi whispered to Kuno clenching her fists.

*The Lolita Contest*

Madi stood backstage waiting for her turn to go on stage. Jeffy, Kuno, and The Host Club watched her, all discussing who would go over and give her a pep talk.

"Okay" Kyouya started "Now that I have a list, we can vote" He announced to the others quietly. "Who thinks Kuno should go?"

Tamaki and Jeffy raised their hands.

"Okay, who thinks Haruhi should go?"

Kuno raised her hand.

"Okay, who thinks Tamaki should go?"

The host club, aside from Tamaki raised their hands.

"Tamaki it is" Kyouya said closing is black book.

"W-Why me?" Tamaki asked. They all glared at him. "I-I mean, what do I say?"

"Just tell her how you feel, now go!" Kuno pushed him in Madi's direction. "Jeeze" she thought "How is it the host king is having trouble talking to a girl?"

Tamaki took two steps in Madi's direction, turned around and hid behind Kyouya.

"I'm not speaking to her!" He whispered to the others.

"God, fine" Haruhi groaned walking over to Madi. "Hey" Madi looked up at Haruhi. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so" Madi sighed.

"You know" Haruhi started thinking of a way to motivate Madi "Tamaki was nervous he couldn't even come over here"

"Why?"

"Cause…" Haruhi paused "He was so star struck at your cuteness!" Madi's eyes brightened.

"Really?" Just then Madi's name was called and she skipped on stage happily and preformed for the judges.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi.

"What did you say?" Tamaki asked, nervously.

"Oh, nothing you need to be worried about" Haruhi lied though her teeth convincingly.

Madi had just finished her performance and went back stage. Then a girl named Stephanie was called on stage.

Madi gasped. "That's no Lolita! That's Seth!" Madi hissed recognizing the Asian boy immediately.

"Wait…" Tamaki paused. "That's a boy?"

"Yup" Kuno pouted.

Tamaki thought for a moment what he should do. He already got yelled at by Haruhi for being rude and not giving her a pep talk. He had to make it up to the tiny girl, whom he thought was 16.

He stepped out on stage and interrupted Seth's performance.

"Excuse me" One of the judges called out "What are you doing?"

"This person is a boy" Tamaki announced, while ripping off Seth's wig. The crowd gasped.

Tristan and Andre face-floored in the audience.

Tamaki strolled off stage and went up to the girls.

"I hope that helped" Tamaki smiled charmingly. Kuno smiled and Madi melted into a puddle of pure joy.

"Th-Thank you!" Madi blushed furiously.

"It was no problem, princess" He kissed her hand and walked back over to the other hosts.

"Well" Jeffy sighed "I guess we'll see what else happens during this insane con" Jeffy thought to himself.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>AN from Madi-chan (MG6673)**

**Hey everybody I'm MG6673, or you may know me in the story as Madi. I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter in Otaku Dream! As for the rest of the story I do have some announcements for you all.**

**#1: Naruto will not be a major part of the story anymore. I know we said that but we're not sticking to the list from chapter 1. We are still visiting that world.**

**#2: We will be continuing the Anime Con in the next chapter so be prepared!**

**#3: We have been thinking about making a Audio version of Otaku Dream, so for all you voice actors out there who like Ouran, Tsubasa, xxxHolic, and FMA this may be your lucky day!**

**Well, please keep reading Otaku Dream and R&R. Bye!**


End file.
